Dk64rules (series) VII - Chapter 1: Acquiring More Powers
Keyan walked out from the rubble that was once a back alley. People were running away as the glowing-white body of the teenage boy walked into the street, dust and debris blowing past him from the explosive battle held between him and once-friend Jeshu Ferra. He had a mission is his mind... Save Emily, and acquire the power to do so. Oh yeah, this is it. 'DK64RULES (SERIES) VI' Written by Dk64rules Sequel to (series) VI. 'Chapter 1' Keyan: This could not get much worse. I have no idea where or who Kneld is, no idea where Emily is, and no friends to help me besides the occasional crystal conversation with Sixty Four. I'm gonna need more power if I want to tackle this alone. Keyan walked some more, across the Village Central Park, as his other-worldly glow calmed, his energy being restored to its normal level. He took out a crystal and examined it. So reflective, and, engraved on it, a strange insignia design, possibly from the civilization that created the containers of power. Just then, out of nowhere, shadow creatures rose from the ground, throwing Keyan off balance, and he dropped the crystal he was looking at. It rolled down the grassy park hill until it stopped at a person's shoe. ???: Fond of these things, my boy? Keyan: Don't take that! ???: Oh ho ho ho, why would I? I am not a Persona. Shadows, back away! The shadow creatures listened on command and slithered back into the ground, as the mysterious man walked closer to Keyan, holding the purple gem. Keyan: ...Persona? ???: Oh, why yes, I've forgotten my introduction. I am Kneld, a Transferer. Do you not- Kneld did not have any time to react as Keyan summoned light around his tense fist and slammed it into Kneld's chest, sending him down to the grass. Keyan raised his hand over Kneld's face; if Kneld did not comply, Keyan would drain Kneld's energy! Keyan: Where is Emily, creep?! Kneld: Who, you say? Keyan: ...Don't play with me, you know her, and you know where she IS! Kneld: I'm sorry, but I really have no- wait, did a spirit named Sixty Four inform you that I had kidnapped this...Emily? Keyan: ...Yes, now- Kneld politely crawled out from under Keyan's hand and stood up. Keyan, being startled by Kneld's apparent knowledge of the situation, did not attack and instead listened to Kneld's next words. Kneld: The Sixty Four you are conversing with is not the real spirit of the hero told in legend. It is a fraud, an illusion that a Void Persona must've set up within the Pure Crystals. A Persona is a person that possesses and has activated the genes necessary to command an element. You are the Persona of Light, the descendant of Sixty Four, and his ancestors as well that held Light. But the Sixty you are conversing with is only leading you into a trap. Follow me, I know a way to gain more power without seeing Sixty Four. Keyan: ...Are...you...sure? Kneld: Yes. Sixty Four's spirit is merely an illusion of attatchment. Does Keyan trust Kneld? Find out in Chapter 2. Category:Chapters Category:Fan Fiction Category:Voidverse Category:Voidverse Saga Chapters Category:Fan Fiction Chapters